No Account
by superpower37
Summary: Sam and Dean meet a new member of their family. They have to go to a boarding school and pick her up. She may help with the newest case, the haunting of a town by a witch. She shows incredible abilities, more than any regular human.
1. Chapter 1

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own Supernatural or any characters.

This is my first fanfic so be nice! Just to tell you, this story is in AU (that's if you haven't guessed already).

Chapter 1

Sam and Dean had just received a text message from their father telling them to go to a private boarding school for girls. "Boarding school? Why boarding school" Dean asked. "I don't know, but let's just check it out" Sam said. Dean shrugged and kept driving. In the school parking lot Dean received another text message telling them to pick up an 18 year old girl named Dana Winchester. "Great, she shares the same last name" Dean said. "Relax, maybe she can help us find dad and plus, there are lots of people who have a last name of Winchester" Sam sighed. "Whatever" Dean muttered. They went in and asked a secretary at the front desk.

"We're Sam and Dean Winchester" Sam announced to the secretary. "Dana Winchester. Can Dana Winchester please come to the main office" the secretary announced over the loud speaker. A couple of minutes later a girl with long, blond hair came walking in. "You wanted to see me" the girl asked. "Yes. These boys here are going to pick you up. They are listed as people who are allowed to pick you up" the secretary said indicating to Sam and Dean. Dana said goodbye and walked to the car. "So, who are you guys" Dana asked as the car started up. "I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam" Dean said bluntly from the front seat. "My name's Dana Winchester" Dana said. "Do you, by any chance know a John Winchester" Sam asked. Dean glanced in the mirror. "Yeah, he's my dad. Why" Dana asked. "Dad never told us that we had a sister" Sam whispered to Dean. "Yeah, well, maybe he forgot to tell us" Dean whispered back. "Dean! Do you really think that dad would keep that kind of stuff a secret from us" Sam whispered sternly.

"Why do you want to know about my dad" Dana asked again. "John Winchester…your dad is also our dad" Dean said suddenly. "What" Dana exclaimed. Suddenly, Dana's cell phone rang. "Dad! How could you not tell me that I had brothers" Dana said. Dean and Sam glanced at each other. "Can I speak to him" Sam asked and Dana handed him the phone. "Dad where are you" Sam asked. After that the phone went dead. "He hung up" Sam sighed. "Something's happening in the town" Dana said ignoring them. "What" Dean asked. "A witch or something" Dana said. "Okay, we have to look for it" Sam said. "We don't have to look for it" Dana said as her eyes widened. "What do you mean" Sam asked. "It's right there" Dana pointed. Dean swerved out of the way as a pink jet missed the car. "Let me handle it" Dana said. She opened the door and got up on the roof. She put both her hands together and a jet of blue light shot out of her hands and hit the witch. "What the heck was that about" Dean said as she got back in the car. "I don't want to talk about it now" Dana said. They arrived at an old castle.

"Oh, I remember this place" Dana exclaimed. "You know about this place" Sam asked. "Yeah, since the witch came out last night and once today we won't be able to get rid of her until next week" Dana said. "Why" Dean asked. "She only comes out once a week" Dana said. "Great" Dean exclaimed. "We could get more acquainted while we wait for the witch to come out again" Sam suggested. "Fine" Dean growled.

TBC…

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own Supernatural or any characters.

This is my first fanfic so be nice! Just to tell you, this story is in AU (that's if you haven't guessed already).

Chapter 2

Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Sorry this is late. Here it is, the second chapter with a third on the way!

One Week Later:

Dana's Diary

_Dear diary,_

_Today I met two men who turned out to be my brothers. Their names are Sam and Dean. I don't know when I'll tell them about my special abilities. One of them has already been shown clearly to them. I don't think my dad even knows. My dad, he hung up on me when I was in the car with Sam and Dean. My dad is changing, changing in a bad way. I know he misses mom, but the way treated me as a kid, don't get me wrong, he didn't abuse me or anything. I think it was the way he punished me that I didn't like. Something tells me that my dad is in trouble. I need to find him with or without Sam and Dean's help. The thing that killed mom is probably looking for me. I was in Sam's room, I was still in my mom and saw everything, when it killed mom. Sam says that it was after him, but I know it was after me. I know this is strange but it's true. I haven't told them about that either._

"Whatcha doin' back there" Dean asked.

"You sound stupid when you say that Dean" Sam commented.

"Shut up" Dean said.

"No I will not shut up" Sam said.

"How about you both shut up" Dana said. All of a sudden Dana's pupils got smaller and her face froze in a state of horror.

"What's wrong Dana" Dean asked looking in the mirror.

"The witch is going to be back tonight" Dana said.

"Where" Dean asked curiously. Dana's face was still stuck in the look of horror.

"I can't clearly see, but I know that it's coming after one of us" Dana said.

"Who" Sam piped up.

"It's either me or you" Dana said. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Great! Now I have to worry about where you _two_ are" Dean sighed.

"You **do not** have to watch me, I am not a kid" Dana yelled.

"I'm responsible for you! I'm your oldest brother" Dean yelled angrily.

"Yeah, you might be my big brother, but I can take care of myself and…" Dana roared.

"**WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP! ARGUING WILL NOT GET US ANY WHERE WITH THIS SITUATION**" Sam bellowed at them.

"I'm not the one who started this" Dean said. Sam glared at him.

"Yes you did" Sam said.

"Did not" Dean retorted angrily.

"I'm hunting the witch on a separate path from him because there's only two paths to follow" Dana said heatedly.

"Not without me" Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"I can take care of her Dean" Sam said. Dana smiled.

"He's not "watching" me, he's taking _care_ of me and plus, you can take care of yourself" Dana said happily. At 8:00, the '69 Chevy Impala approached the castle where the witch lived.

"Okay, we all know what we're going to do" Dean said. Sam and Dana both nodded their heads. Once inside the castle, they split up and headed in two different directions. After a while, Sam and Dana heard a woman's scream. They whirled around and saw the witch. It flew towards Dana. Dana screamed and made the blue light come out of her hands. The witch deflected the jet light and it hit Dana. Dana flew backwards into Sam and they both collapsed. Sam grunted as he got up.

"How heavy are you" he asked.

"99 pounds" Dana said.

"Daaaannnaaaa! Saaaammm!" the witch howled. Sam and Dana both looked at each other.

"What do you want" Sam yelled blocking Dana.

"I want you two. I must kill you two" the witch howled.

"Go through me first" Sam yelled. Dana shook her head.

"No, I won't let you kill him first" she said.

"You're not going through any of them" a voice yelled. Dana and Sam turned and saw Dean with a scowl on his face.

"I must kill them! I must kill them"

"NOOO" Dana hollered making the blue light come out of her hands. The light hit the witch but it bounced off of her and hit Dana. Dana flew backwards and her head hit the ground.

"DANA" Sam and Dean both yelled.

TBC…..

Sorry this chapter is short. I'll try and make the next one longer. Just to tell you, THIS NOT a death fic. Please R&R! Flames will **NOT** be accepted.


End file.
